Harry Potter and the Wizarding War
by MysteriousGal07
Summary: Harry and his friends are back in their magical world fighting off evil and attendnig school every day. Note: This was written before the fifth book and does not contain some of the elements revealed in the fifth book. Thank you.
1. Chapter One: He Strikes Again

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the library.  Ron had an annoyed look on his face.  

"We've been here ten times today!" Ron complained loudly. Harry nodded agreeing with Ron.  

"I don't think I can write any more for Professor Binns's essay." 

"It's not just for the essay, which I think both of you could have done a better job on, but it's about the rumors going around about that castle in the U.S." Hermione explained 

She walked off and started searching through books, running her finger down the spines of most any book.  Ron started to turn around and walk out of the library when there was a flash of light and it felt as if they were falling into darkness.  They landed on a hard stone floor in what appeared to be a dark corridor.  Harry stood up rubbing his back where he landed.  

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron shouted angrily getting up off the floor.

"I don't think we're in Hogwarts any more." Harry said uneasily.  They heard Hermione stand and walk in a circle.  She stopped and looked at the book in her hands.  She turned and looked at them.  

"I think I know where we are."  Ron shot her a menacing look.  

"We're in Arcadia University also known as Beaver College."  

"Beaver College? But isn't that in … you know … America?"  Ron stammered.  

Harry turned to look at Hermione whose face had gone as red as Ron's hair.  She nodded her head and opened the book.  Hermione flipped through different pages, while Ron and Harry remained silent.  

"Alright, I've figured out where we are in the Castle, we're in the Grey Towers." Harry thought for a moment.  Grey Towers.  It sounded familiar.  Maybe it was something Professor Binns mentioned in class. Then he had another thought.  If they got here by the book then maybe… 

"Hermione! If the book got us here all we have to do is turn to a certain page in the book to get back right?"

"Not necessarily, I've read about transporting books and some only transported people to a place and not back.  A witch once was sent all the way to Antarctica and was never able to get back."  Hermione told Harry.

"I guess it's time for another adventure then." Harry said bravely. He turned around to start searching the castle when he walked straight through a ghost. It felt like taking a shower with freezing cold water, but it was even worse.  The color-drained form Ron's face and Hermione dropped her book with a thud.

"Who are you?" the large, frightful looking ghost asked.

"I-I … a-am … R-R-Ron." He said almost as if he were asking a question.

"Hi, R-R-Ron." The ghost said cheerfully.  Ron had his mouth agape and Harry pushed him aside to talk to this ghost.

"Would you mind telling us who you are?"  

Before the ghost had time to answer Hermione shouted, "I know who you are! You're right here in the book, it says usually on your journey to this castle you will meet a friendly ghost… but the rest is smudged.  I can't make it out."  She turned to look at the ghost for help, but he said nothing.  

"Apparently your no help." Ron said slightly annoyed.  They walked along the hall leaving the ghost.  They came across a grand staircase that was a beautiful peace of work.  The whole thing was made out of marble and had decorations all along the sides.  

"Wow! It's almost as long as mine at the Burrow." Ron said while being fairly proud his own large staircase.  

Hermione still had her nose in the book and was quite interested in what it said. 

"Race you up, Harry?" Harry shrugged and turned to look at how long this staircase really was.  

"Come on, Harry." Ron urged  

"Oh, alright." Harry replied

"Wait!" Hermione shouted but it was too late for Ron he was already running up the steps.  Harry however had stopped and turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Ron might choke!  These stairs are cursed; it says so in the book.  No one is able to run up them with out choking." 

Harry turned his head to look at Ron, who was now slowing down and having trouble breathing.  Harry started up the steps slowly with Hermione trailing behind him.  It seemed to take forever to get to Ron.  Once they did Harry sat on the step and tried to help him.  

"Try taking off his shirt." Hermione said.

Harry ripped the shirt off luckily not pulling off any buttons.  Color came back to his face and his breathing was back to normal.  They climbed the few steps left before putting Ron's shirt back on him. 

"You all right, Ron?" they asked in unison.

"Alright." He replied

Hermione opened the book again. Ron and Harry turned to look at her, waiting to hear what to do.  

"If we make a right we would be going towards the mirror room.  If we make a left we would be heading towards the red room." She said.

"What kind of rooms are those?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know.  I'll have to read more on page thirteen…"

"No!" Ron shouted.  Hermione stopped turning the page.  Harry looked at Ron confused.  

"You can't thirteen is a bewitched number." Ron said making Harry even more confused.  

"How can a number be bewitched?"  Harry asked.  

"In the Muggle world on Friday the thirteenth crazy things go on right? Well, George told me that crazy things go on in their world because even worse things happen in our world, just because thirteen is a bad number."  Ron explained.

"Do you really always take Fred and George seriously?"  Hermione asked bewildered why he should believe George.  

"Well, sometimes."  

"Then since we can't turn the page," Hermione said taking a side glance at Ron, "We might as well go to the mirror room?"             

Harry who was getting confused even more by the second asked why.  

"Well, uh…it's…a… I don't know… because," she paused "Well, I don't know."  Hermione spat out.  Ron was looking at her with a grin on his face.  

"Finally, something she doesn't know." He laughed a little.  Then Harry turned to look at him.

"Ron, we have to work together we can't bother with this right now.  We have to be serious."  Harry said with a hint of anger in his voice.  

"Alright, alright." 

He pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_." But instead of his wand lighting up all of the torches lit up in the hall.  

"Spooky."  Ron said.

He pocketed his wand and they continued on.  They could here the wind blowing outside and the swing of some old doors in the wind.  The torches gave a little light, while the shadows made were dancing on the walls.  Water dripped while stair creaked. They finally came to two large oak doors, almost the size of the doors in the Great Hall.  

"I can hear music."  Harry said creeping up to the door.  He tried to open the door, but it was locked.  

"Hermione, work your charm." He said.  

Hermione stepped up to the door and said "_Alohamora_."  

The doors opened and they stepped in.  They were able to see many different people dancing to the music they heard which seemed to have become much louder.  

"Harry, Harry." A voice called.  Harry turned around looking for who said it.  He turned and looked at Hermione.  

"Did you call my name?" 

"No."

Harry stepped completely into the room looking for someone calling his name.  His clothes changed into a tuxedo.  He stopped walking and stared down at them.  He turned to look at Hermione and Ron.  Hermione had a beautiful periwinkle dress on that made her look like a god.  Ron, however, was looking down at his clothes with disgust.  

"How can Muggles wear these?" Harry and Hermione laughed.  Then Harry heard the voice again.  

"Harry, Harry." But this time bother Hermione and Ron heard it.  They all wandered around looking for who would be calling Harry.  

"Harry, right here." The voice said.  Harry who was looking to the right side of the room turned his head slowly to see Sirius.  

"Sirius!"  Harry jumped happily at seeing his godfather.  Ron and Hermione turned and looked happily at Sirius.  

"How are you all?" Sirius asked.

"Alright, but why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I'm in hiding aren't?  So I would be hiding here."

"But, wouldn't they," Hermione said pointing to the other people in the room, "Hand you over to the Ministry?" 

Sirius shook his head.  "No, they aren't even real people.  They're a reflection of the past."  

Ron apparently was totally lost and did not understand what Sirius was saying at all.  Sirius chuckled at the look on Ron's face and started to explain.  

"This is the mirror room, but not an ordinary mirror room.  Instead of showing your reflection the mirror shows the past.  Right now this room portrays the night Mr. and Mrs. Harrison met.  Look there."  He pointed to a figure who was tall had dark hair and had a prominent nose.  "That's Mr. Harrison. And over there," he said pointing to a slender woman with bright blond hair in a dress similar to the one Hermione was wearing, "is Mrs. Harrison."  The three stood there looking on at the ball with great interest.  How could it be possible to see both Mr. and Mrs. Harrison plain as day and not as a ghost?  They were dead after all.  Harry thought about this.  He turned to ask Sirius his question but he was gone.  

"Where'd Sirius go?" He asked quickly. 

"Bloody hell!  He's gone!"  Ron said amazed.  "He must have disapperated, I guess."  

Hermione was walking towards the young version of Mrs. Harrison.  Harry ran to catch up with her.  He did not want her to talk to Mrs. Harrison because he did not know exactly what would happen especially if this was from the past and whatever happened might change the present, so to stop her he blurted out whatever came to his head.  

"Hermione, do you want to dance?" Harry asked not knowing what he had said.  Hermione stopped walking and turned to look at him.  At first she looked baffled, then the baffled look turned into a smile.  

"I thought you'd never ask." She said jokingly or at least Harry thought that was how she said it.  They walked together to the center of the room.  Harry held out his hand and they started dancing.  Harry had no idea how he was doing it because he, well, could not dance.  Hermione saw the amazed look on his face and smiled.  They looked for Ron in the crowd.  They saw him over by the food table, which made them laugh.  Ron had a thing for food.  The song ended, but they did not stop dancing.  Harry looked in the mirror to see what the two of them looked like together, but he didn't see Hermione and him.  He saw what he thought was Mr. and Mrs. Harrison.  He stopped abruptly and so did Mr. Harrison in the mirror.  Hermione, confused at Harry's actions stopped and looked at the mirror.  Her jaw dropped and so did Mrs. Harrison's.  They stood there doing nothing for what seemed like ages.  Then Harry finally spoke.

"How…what…" He couldn't get out what he wanted to say.  One of the people at the past ball, stopped next to them.  It was an elderly lady who was wearing what looked like a bird in her hair and a black dress with many frills.  "You two look lovely tonight."  She said.  

"Thanks?" Harry said.

"Excuse me," Hermione said as the lady started walking away, "Do we know you?"  

"Of course, don't you remember me?" she asked with a quizzical look. "It's been awhile since you've seen me, I was your nanny."  Harry stared at her.  Hermione gave the women a look like she was crazy.  "To whom?" Harry asked.

"Oh, not you dear boy, but your lovely wife to be."  She responded.  

"Blimey." Harry said quietly so neither the woman nor Hermione could hear him.  The nanny walked away and joined another conversation.  Hermione and Harry had completely stopped dancing.  The music continued to play, but they didn't hear it.  Harry let go of Hermione and ran to where she put the book down before they began dancing.  Harry flipped through the pages looking for the part on the mirror room.  It read:

The mirror room has been told to show the ball the night Mr. and Mrs. Harrison met and fell in love at first sight.  Legend has it you are only able to witness them dancing if you dance with your own true love.  Once you start dancing you will play the roles of Mr. and Mrs. Harrison and everyone will believe you are them, unless you had any companions travel with you, who will still see you for who you are.

Harry gulped.  He didn't believe any of it but still it made him wonder.  He handed the book to Hermione and told her to read it.  He watched her face while she read and look for her expression.  Hermione read the entire passage without changing the look on her face.  She closed the book and looked up at Harry.

"You seriously can't believe this rubbish, Harry."  Hermione said a little perturbed. 

Harry was amazed she didn't believe it at all.  Whenever Hermione wanted to know the truth, she consulted a book now she was saying a book was wrong.  As if reading his mind she said, "I don't think the book is wrong.  I think that legend has it wrong, because we can't … c-can't…you know…"

"Can't be true love."  Harry finished for her.  

"Yes, exactly."  She said nodding her head.  Harry decided to drop the subject.  They headed for the food table where Ron was pigging out.   Ron waved with a hand that was holding a chicken leg.

"Oo wat shum?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed and answered, "Do you want some?"  Hermione had a look of disgust on her face, signaling Ron a no.  Ron shrugged and grabbed some more for himself.  They watched him eat for another minute before Harry started talking.  "I think we should leave this room there is nothing else we can do here and it doesn't look like we can find our way back to Hogwarts from this room."  Harry and Hermione started walking out the door but Ron stopped.  He was staring at Mrs. Harrison.  The look on his face told them that he had fallen for her and there was no stopping him.  Ron stood up straight and walked towards Mrs. Harrison.  

"NOOO!"  Harry shouted, but Ron was oblivious of it.  He continued walking Hermione rushed forward.  Harry thought about what might happen if he changed anything in the room.  Hermione had already had a firm grip on Ron when Harry finally came out of his thoughts.  

"We have to get him out of this room!"  Hermione shouted at Harry.  He nodded while grabbing Ron's other arm.  Together they dragged him out into the corridor and slammed the doors shut with a bang.  They hadn't noticed that their clothes were back to their school robes. Ron who was still slightly dazed turned and looked at them.

"What you do that for?  We were meant for each other."  Said Ron.  Hermione snorted making Ron give her an angry glance.

"You were meant for each other?"  Harry asked quizzically, "It's almost like the legend in the book that Hermione and I are meant to be together."  At those words Hermione's head dropped slightly as if disappointed about what he said, but Harry didn't notice his eyes were fixed on Ron.  

"You saw the way she was looking at me!  You know she was meant to be with me, but you don't want to admit it because you liked her!"  Ron shouted back at Harry.  Hermione lifted up her head and the look on her face became as stern as McGonagal's.  

"Ron!  How can you be so stupid?  Mr. and Mrs. Harrison were meant to be together; otherwise they wouldn't be Mr. and Mrs. Harrison."  She said stressing the Mr. and Mrs.   All Ron could do was stutter.   Harry, Ron, and Hermione started walking along the corridor without speaking to each other.  They could hear a storm beginning outside and the sound of the wind thrashing against the tress.  Their steps echoed off the walls as they trudged slowly back to the grand staircase.  When they stood at the top of the staircase, Ron's face went white.  Hermione continued to descend the stairs with Harry behind her.  They didn't stop until they heard Ron make a squeak.  Hermione turned and was about to start on Ron how he should not be afraid of stairs, but Harry sent her a look telling her to stop.  She closed her mouth and climbed back up to where Ron had froze.  The three of them stood there for so long it felt like eons.  Finally, Harry broke the awkward silence.  "I guess we could head to the other room Hermione mentioned, the red room."  He said uncertainly.  Hermione nodded and Ron shrugged.  They rotated and started walking towards the red room.  Hermione walked a few paces ahead of the two boys, which was what Harry wanted so he could have a word with Ron.  Once Hermione was fully out of hearing range he started talking in a low whisper.  "Ron, we really should go down that staircase."  

"I'm not going down those things."  Ron whispered hoarsely.

"But, we might never get out of here then.  There's gotta be a way out off the ground floor but we can't get out from up here."

"Then, why did she steer us up the steps?"

"You were the one that started running up them."  Harry said.

Ron shook his head in disappointment.  Then a smile spread across his face.  "Now what's up with you two being true love?" He asked loud enough so Hermione could hear.

"Ron, its just a legend.  Nothing else."  Harry retorted.  Ron chuckled.  They then heard Hermione scream.  "Hermione!" They shouted together.  They ran straight ahead towards the red room and ran in to find Hermione paralyzed at the site of the room.  They gazed at the room and saw what made her scream.  The small oval room was painted a blood red with a red carpet.  In the walls were cracks were they could see blood dripping down the walls.  They heard a ripping noise and another crack appeared and more blood oozed out onto the floor.  Blood was spitting from everywhere.  They spun on their heels to run out, but the door slammed shut in their faces.  They heard the blood splatting and spitting.  A few more cracks formed in the walls.  Harry pulled out his wand not knowing what good it would do him.  He tried to unlock the door.  "_Alohamora_!" He shouted.  Nothing happened.  "Bloody hell!"  Ron shouted.  

"Don't say bloody."  Hermione told Ron with her face turning whiter by the second.  Just when they thought they would end up dieing in the midst of the room drowned by blood, they heard a snapping noise and all the blood froze.  Some droplets stood still in midair.  The blood oozing down the sides of the walls stayed put.  Hermione grabbed Harry with fear.  Ron clutched his wand so his knuckles were ghostly white.  Harry stood one hand on his wand still and his other hand trying to calm Hermione.  Then it happened.  The torches went out with the breeze that suddenly filled the room.  In came from the only window a figure, tall and shady.  It was wearing a black, worn robe.  It spoke to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  "Enjoying your stay?"  The voice sounded familiar to Harry, yet it seemed out of place.  The outline of the figure loomed over them while they cowered with fear.  Ron spoke mustering up all the bravery and strength he had in him.  "If you must know, we are having the time of our lives."  

"And we plan on staying for a while."  Hermione added letting go of Harry.  Harry who was catching on to what they were doing took a step forward. "Never would imagine of leaving, really."  The cloaked figure snapped his fingers and the chandelier was lit again.  He pulled down his hood to show the face of Lord Voldemort.  Harry's scar burned with unimaginable pain.  Voldemort laughed the same laugh when he murdered Harry's parents.  It was cold like a cry of an animal in pain and was inhumane.  Hermione and Ron had never come face to face with Voldemort before and knew not of what he looked like.  Now, Hermione had her mouth open as if in a silent scream.  Ron's knuckles were completely white and his face was white with fear, but had a look of bravery.  Voldemort's laugh rang in their ears for some time.  Hermione was the first to speak to Voldemort.  "We will never be afraid of you.  There is no need to be afraid of you.  We will never lose against you even if we die."  Voldemort laughed at what she said.

"Silly girl…" but Hermione cut him off.

"How dare you call me a silly girl!"  She was outraged.  Snape had always called her a silly girl and many more times did others call her a silly girl.  She hated the sound of it; she hated it mostly because it was a lie.  She was not a silly girl and she, Ron, and Harry knew that she was nowhere near silly.

"I'm not a silly girl!  Nor will I ever be silly for I am not ignorant nor am I unable to understand."  Hermione's face had gone red with rage.  All Voldemort did was tut and continued on talking.

"You should be afraid, very afraid.  Once and for all I shall be rid myself of the constant barrier in my way from becoming almighty and I shall do it in the same room Mr. Harrison has so kindly made to store bodies for ages. All of them were killed in this house. This is exactly where I will store your carcasses."  He snapped his fingers causing the blood to start running down the walls again.  Harry felt his stomach turn.  He didn't want to put Ron and Hermione in danger just because of himself.  He could not let Voldemort touch them.  He was determined to do everything in his power to prevent that.  

"Now where shall I begin?"  Voldemort said happily with a childish grin on his face.  He scanned over the trio and his eyes landed on Hermione.  

"Yes, I think the silly little girl should be the first to go."  He said maliciously.  

"NO!" Harry and Ron shouted.  They clutched their wands and shouted their spells, but Voldemort was quicker and deflected them back.  Harry dodged his almost getting hit on the ear.  Ron, however, was not so lucky.  His body-binding curse hit him full on.  He fell to the floor with a splash as he landed into the pool of blood at their feet.  

"Fools, you are no match for Lord Voldemort!" He roared.  "I will prevail.  Power will prevail."  Hermione spat on Voldemort's feet.  

"You shall not prevail with Dumbledore still alive." Hermione said just as nastily as Voldemort.  Harry though scared agreed with Hermione, silently.  There was no way Voldemort could win if Dumbledore was still around.  He'd bet that even Voldemort knew that.  There was a loud tearing noise.  A whole portion of the wall ripped and out tumbled mangled bodies with arms and legs missing.  Some were so gruesome that no one would dare even think of their appearance.  With the bodies came tons of blood.  The puddle of blood was up to their knees now.  Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders to hold him up so he would not drown in the fluid.  

"Blood is so wonderful isn't it?" Voldemort asked.  "Why blood was the thing that gave me the power to touch you."  He stepped up next to Harry and stroked the side of his cheek.  Harry's scar burned unbearably.  His knees bent and he sank down to the floor.  He could feel the wet, warm blood against his skin.  Ron fell next to him making a splash.  Hermione picked him up.  Voldemort gave a high cackling laugh.    "_Imperio_!" Voldemort shouted while pointing his wand at Hermione.  She dropped Ron, who luckily landed face up.  Hermione walked to the walls under the Imperius Curse.  She ripped at them letting more and more mangled bodies and blood fall to the floor.  

"Fight it Hermione!"  Harry shouted.  "You can do it Hermione!  Think about why you are doing it!  Think Hermione! Think!"  Hermione had to beat the curse.  There was nothing he can do other then try to help her by saying encouraging words.  In between shouting at Hermione, he tried to think of the body-binding counter curse.  He muttered it and now both he and Ron were shouting directions at Hermione.  She was showing signs that she was fighting.  Her work wasn't as smooth and every now and then she stopped.  Eventually, she overcame it and Voldemort gave up.  Hermione was back to her normal self, but she looked very tired and weak.  Harry knew fighting the Imperius Curse took a lot out of a person.  Ron and Harry helped her stand.  They pivoted to face the door and shouted the Reductor Curse and blasted a hole through the door.  They scrambled out of it.  Blood and body parts flowed out behind them.  They ran down the corridor with their shoes squeaking from blood, they made a distinct trail.  They heard from behind them Voldemort shout _Avada Kedavra_.  At that moment Ron fell at their side.  Hermione screamed.  Harry kneeled down at his side.  He felt for a pulse, there was none.  He then knew Ron was dead.  It reminded him of Cedric's death.  Harry could not move on.  Hermione stood petrified at the site.  Tears ran down her cheeks.  A thought came into Harry's mind.  How come he was not dead?  How come he was not with Ron now?  Why would Voldemort only kill one of them?  He turned to look at where he heard Voldemort shout the Killing Curse.  Voldemort stood behind three ghosts.  It looked as if they had stopped him from going anywhere.  He heard the ghosts speak.  

"You shall not harm these children!" Said what seemed to be an older version of Mrs. Harrison.  

"Move if you know what is good for you!" Voldemort shouted back.  

"We will not move." Said a ghost to the right of Mrs. Harrison.  Harry had no idea how they were stopping the one and only Lord Voldemort if they were only ghosts and he could easily walk straight trough them.  

"Leave."  Said the third ghost.  Hermione and Harry heard someone scrambling up the steps.  "Sirius!"  Harry shouted.  Sirius was climbing the cursed stairs slowly making sure he was not going to choke.  Harry saw Hermione give a weak smile through her tears. Sirius came up and stood next to Harry and Hermione.  "I will not let anything happen to you.  Never will I let Voldemort hurt you."  He told them reassuringly.  

He stepped towards Voldemort and pulled out his wand.  He had a menacing look on his face.  "You will never harm an innocent creature again, Voldemort your glory days are over!"  Sirius shouted.  He walked ever closer to Voldemort.  The three ghosts still stood in place.  "Don't cast a spell on him." Warned one ghost. "All that will happen is we will absorb it and become more dangerous to walk through."  Sirius stopped walking.  That's why Voldemort wasn't attacking Harry and Hermione.  Voldemort had already tried to kill them and it hit the ghosts.  Now they contained the power to kill whoever walked through them.  

"Then, the boy, Ron, isn't dead?" Sirius asked the ghosts.  They all nodded their heads in response.  "The boy has only been stunned for You-Know-Who's Killing Curse went through us then hit the boy, weakening the spell." Said Mrs. Harrison's ghost.  Hermione squeaked.  Harry's eyes widened. "He-he's alive?" Harry asked Hermione.  All she could do was nod her head.  She kneeled down beside Ron and as if he could hear her whispered in his ear.  "You're alright, Ron.  You're alright."  Voldemort the whole time was scowling over the event.  He could not harm any of them and he could not move from the place where he stood.  

He finally spoke.  "You think you've won now have you?  You think just something as simple as this would stop me? Ha! You have under estimated the powers of Lord Voldemort!"  He then laughed shrilly.  There was a pop and he was gone.  Voldemort had disapperated.  Harry turned and looked at Sirius bewildered.  Hermione still sat next to Ron on the floor.  No one spoke.  Even the ghosts seemed perplexed.  Then they heard another pop and Voldemort stood in front of them again.  He had his wand held high over his head ready to shout his spell.  His narrow eyes darted to Hermione. "No!" Harry shouted he dove in front of Hermione just as Voldemort and Sirius shouted their spells. (_Avada Kedavra _and _Expelliarmus_).  The two spells combined and hit Harry who blocked them from hitting Hermione.  It had an interesting effect.  Harry floated in mid air and then his arms were bound to his side then he flipped over and fell face flat on the floor.  The ghosts again approached Voldemort and circled around him.  Hermione left Ron's side for Harry's.  She pulled out her wand and unbound his arms from his side.  They had a feeling Voldemort was going to disapperate and apperate again.  "Run you two!" Sirius shouted.  "No, what about Ron?" Harry shouted back.  Sirius ran towards Harry and Hermione knowing they would not leave their friend behind.  He was too much like James  "Harry, I'm going to wake him up.  It's just like waking someone up from being stunned.   Then take Hermione and Ron downstairs as fast you can but be careful."  

He stopped because Voldemort laughed.  "You think you can help them get away, Sirius? Ha. You are nothing against me."  He disapperate.  Sirius quickly muttered the spell and Ron was back.  Hermione shrieked with joy.  "Go!" Sirius shouted.  Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione, but had no idea where to go because Sirius didn't finish telling them.  As they started down the stairs they heard a pop and they knew Voldemort had apperated.  They didn't turn around to look, but Harry knew that the ghosts would circle around him again and Sirius would try to disarm him.  They heard another pop as Voldemort disapperated again.  They had reached the bottom of the stairs.  "Where to?" Ron asked.  Harry glanced around.  He looked at Hermione for help.  She flipped open the book.  "We don't have time." Ron yelled getting even tenser.  "Look, here on the map.  There's a portal that I didn't see before.  It's down that hall." Hermione said pointing to her right.  

They ran straight down the hall. There was an extremely loud pop and Voldemort appeared right in front of them.  Before he could do anything, they all shouted _Expelliarmus._ It took the same effect as it did on Snape the night in the Shrieking Shack.  Voldemort was knocked out.  "Love to stay and chat, but we gotta go." Harry said to the limp Voldemort.  They continued down the hall.  They came to a room the size of a closet.  "This is it." Hermione said.  "This is it?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded her head again.   "How do we work it?" Harry asked a bit rushed to get out of the castle and back to Hogwarts.  She again went through the book.  She read aloud a passage. "To use the portal all leaving must enter the room.  Then lock the door.  Each person in the room should hold their wands and say the transportation spell.  If all goes well you will be transported back to where you were.  Alright, let's try it."  

Hermione pulled out her wand and Harry and Ron followed.  They entered the portal and locked the door.  "We should all say it at the same time."  Harry said. "On the count of three. One…two…three."  The trio shouted the spell and they felt like they were falling into darkness.  They landed with a thud on the library floor.  They were all covered in sweat and blood.  Harry's hair was even more a skew then normal.  Ron was still somewhat white and Hermione just looked plain tired.  Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.  They started laughing.  Ron joined in.  They were a pitiful sight.  They all were sprawled out on the library floor laughing covered in blood and sweat.  

The doors to the library opened and Professor McGonagal came in.  "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger follow me."  She said.  They followed her up he office and they all took a seat.  "Now, explain yourselves." Professor McGonagal said.  They all started at once trying to explain.  "Stop." McGonagal said. "So far the only thing I've gotten out of what you said is something about a transporting book.  Since I will surely believe you three didn't make that book, I will get Professor Dumbledore to sort things out and dispose of the book."  She stood up and left to get Dumbledore.  The three sat in silence for a while.  "I'll be right back." Ron said.  "Wait you can't go.  McGonagal will kill you." Hermione said.  "She'll kill me for going to the bathroom?" Ron asked.  Hermione waved him on with a laugh and he left.  Hermione turned to look at Harry.  "You were great, Harry."  She said with a smile.  "No, I wasn't.  You were the one that was great."  He said back.  "What you call saving my life not great?" She asked with a bit of a laugh.  Harry laughed and smiled.  Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She said and Harry had felt what it was like to be in heaven.      


	2. Chapter Two: The New Bloke

The common room was packed. Every soul was talking. There were stories going around about a boy transferring to Hogwarts, who is related to the stable boy in the Cabrini College story. Everyone was talking about this, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were talking about Beaver College, now Arcadia University, in a corner near the fire. 

"I still can't figure out who that ghost was. The first one we met." Harry said. 

It had only been a few days since they came back from the adventure and it was still fresh in their minds. 

"I want to know what makes a ghost retain a spell directed through it." Hermione said. 

Ron was still very stunned at the fact that he had come face to face with Lord Voldemort and couldn't think of anything to say. Hermione pulled out a book form her bag entitled:_Arcadia__University__, A Guide to the Legends._ She had recently gotten Professor McGonagal to buy it from a Muggle shop in London. McGonagal only agreed because other wise the three of them would be bombarding her with questions about the whole affair. Harry looked over her shoulder. She was on a page about the different ghosts that haunt the castle. 

"Maybe he was that one." Harry said pointing at the name James, the stable boy. "It's a possibility." Hermione replied. 

Ron sat there deep in thought. Girls had given him more attention when they had come back. They all wanted to know how he survived the Killing Curse. It started out with the truth then with every story, it went farther from the truth. 

"I think Voldemort's going to be coming again to finish you off." Ron said. 

He now said Voldemort's name instead of You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, because he realized that fear of a name created more fear of the thing itself. Harry nodded agreeing with Ron's statement. He would have to watch out for himself. All the teachers even Snape have been trying to keep an extra eye on him at the time, making sure he was safe. 

"I think it might help to understand Voldemort's movements though that way we might know where he'll try to strike next." Hermione said thoughtfully. 

They had been trying to understand how Voldemort got the book into school and made it so Hermione was the one to touch it. They were also trying to figure out where he might take them next. During this part of the conversation a group of girls came over, including Sam a fourth year, Emily a fifth year, and Brianna another fifth year. 

"Did you guys hear, about the boy who will be transferring to Hogwarts?" Sam asked. 

The three simply nodded their heads because that was all anyone was talking about. 

"You even heard the entire tale?" Asked Emily hopefully so she might be able to tell it all over again. 

Harry and Hermione had heard it at least twenty times, but Ron on the other hand had pushed everyone away because he didn't feel like hearing the story. 

Now, Ron's eyes widened and said, "I didn't hear the story." Emily's face lit up with excitement. Sam seemed pleased and Brianna clapped. Harry thought the girls were a little too eager to tell a simple ghost story. Brianna was the one to start the story. 

"Legend has it that in the late eighteen hundreds, there was a very well-known family living in Cabrini College. They had everything because they were so rich. They had all the horses and acres and acres of land." She paused for a moment. Then Emily picked it up. 

"Because they had many horses, they had a large stable. To take care of the horses they hired a young man to be the stable boy. This boy was about nineteen the same age as their only daughter." Emily stopped and Sam continued. 

"One sunny day, the daughter went out to the stable to get her horse and ride her around the land. When she saw the stable boy, she fell in love at first sight." 

Emily started again. "The daughter would sneak out of the house at night to see the stable boy. They did this for about a month. Then one night her father was taking a night-time stroll and he saw her rushing to the stable." 

She paused and there was an eerie silence in the common room as if everyone was listening to the story. A boy named Billy who was in his fifth year at Hogwarts walked up behind Emily and spoke. 

"Once her father found out why she was sneaking out, he fired the stable boy and banished him from the town. He could do that because he had the right connections. His daughter pleaded with him to let the stable boy stay, but he said he would have him beheaded instead of banished if she didn't stop. She stopped arguing with her father and the stable boy left town for good. Every night her father would walk up to her room hoping to talk to her, but he would never go in because he head her crying and muttering the boy's name." 

He took a dramatic pause. 

"Then one day she had a child. The father was furious with her, because it was the son of the stable boy. He had the child killed. The daughter was even more depressed. She couldn't stand seeing her father anymore. She tried running away, but he always caught her. Then one day she took a kitchen knife out to the stable and stood where she and the stable boy had always met." He raised his voice slightly. "She cried his name one last time. Then stabbed herself right in the heart." 

There was dead silence. Everyone in the common room was looking at Billy. Harry's heart was pounding. He thought it wouldn't do that considering he heard it so many times, but he guessed it was because Billy told it with such emotion and made it so striking. He turned and looked at Ron, whose eyes had become wider than Harry had ever seen them before. Billy sighed and added more on. 

"Students at the college say they can hear the daughter at night looking for her baby. It has also been told that the stable boy was married after he heard about his lover's death and he had two children. That is the tale of Cabrini College." 

He stopped nodded at Ron, Harry and Hermione and turned and went up to his dormitory. Ron was stunned. Hermione even had an amazed look on her face. The three girls left them to themselves and the chatter started up again. 

Ron started talking again. "Did the father really do that?" He asked them. 

Harry nodded his head. 

"It was so she wouldn't demote the family, I'm guessing." Hermione said. Ron nodded. 

"But why would you kill an innocent child, just to keep your status up?" Harry asked slightly bewildered. 

"Probably, to hide evidence that his daughter was seeing the stable boy." Ron suggested. 

This was the way their conversation went for a while. During it two boys, Ryan and Justin, joined them. They were both in their fourth year. Justin brought up the fact that there had to be a curse or something on the stable, because it was told that that was where the baby was killed and the mother and also when the stable boy was on his deathbed he asked to be brought to the same spot. 

Hermione wasn't enjoying the thought of all the different deaths so she grabbed a book and went into her own little world. Ryan said that he thought that the stable boy wanted to be there when he died so that he could feel his old girlfriend's presence and that he wanted to kind of be with his other child again. Harry and Ron got absorbed into this conversation. Neville, Dean, and Seamus joined in too. They were so involved they didn't notice Professor McGonagal crawl through the portrait hole. She had to whistle to gain everyone's attention. They all became silent at once. 

"A new student will be joining us today. He has been sorted into Gryffindor by the sorting hat and is in the fifth year. I know you all will make him feel welcome." She gazed at all the Gryffindors. 

She paused and turned to the open portrait hole. She beckoned the boy in. He came in slowly looking at all the students staring at him. He wore new Hogwarts robes. He had jet-black hair and kind of reminded Harry of Tom Riddle. He seemed like the shy type. McGonagal crawled back out into the corridor and the talking started up again. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. 

"You two should talk to him. No one else is." She said pointing at the boy. 

Harry and Ron were hesitant at first, but then because of Hermione's persistence they walked up to him hoping to start a conversation. 

"Hullo." Ron said. 

The boy looked up startled. He then looked around to see if they were talking to someone behind him. He pointed at himself in question. 

"Yeah, we're talking to you." Harry said. 

The boy squeaked. 

"I'm Ron." Ron said putting out his hand. 

The boy shook it and nodded. 

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said and stuck out his hand. 

The boy jumped back as if afraid of Harry, then shook his hand. 

"So, where did you go before here?" Harry asked. 

"Stonewall." The boy squeaked. He sounded much like Wormtail. 

"My Aunt and Uncle were going to send me there before I found out about Hogwarts." Harry said trying to strike up a conversation. 

Ron was clueless about the school so he just stood there. The boy didn't say anything else. Ron tried to strike a conversation. 

"You like the Cannons, the quidditch team?" Ron asked. 

"Do I ever!" The boy replied. 

Ron and the boy talked on and on about the team. Harry, who was just introduced to the magical world a few years ago, didn't know that much so he just stood there and listened. After a while he got bored with the conversation and sat down with Hermione. The common room was emptier than before as it was getting late and students started heading up to bed. 

"Why aren't you over there?" Hermione asked as he took a seat in front of the fire. 

"They're talking about the Chudley Cannons." Harry replied. 

Hermione nodded knowing Harry didn't know much about the different teams as Ron did. She put down her book not to be rude. 

"I thought he would be fascinated with you, Harry Potter." She said jokingly. 

Harry had to laugh because he was amazed himself that the boy found Ron more interesting, but he didn't mind. Hermione and Harry talked about different things and eventually they headed up to bed. They tried to say goodnight to Ron, but the boy and he were engaged in a busy conversation. 

Harry walked up to the dormitory and lay on his bed. He thought how oddly the new boy was acting. With these thoughts he fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Barry

The next few weeks went by almost the same as always.  Snape made Gryffindor lose points for anything Harry did.  McGonagal was still as strict and Hermione always had her hand up.  The only thing that was different was that Ron wasn't hanging out with Harry and Hermione much any more.  He was off with the new kid a lot more and excluded Harry and Hermione.  He did talk to them sometimes at meals to tell them how he was doing, but he never seemed interested in what Harry and Hermione were up to.

Most of Harry's classes were bearable without Ron, except for Divination.  He sat alone at a table near the window, half asleep and half listening to Professor Trewlaney predict his death for the millionth time.  It would have been okay, but he could always hear Ron and the new boy making comments and laughing during class, which sometimes got him steamed up.  He would think of all the times he and Ron had laughed at Professor Trewlaney's predictions. Ron now shared those laughs not with him, but with the new boy.  

On Halloween Harry went down to breakfast with Hermione.  He was hoping to spot Ron to see how things were going, because they hadn't spoken to each other in a while.  He saw Hermione turn her head every time she saw something red go by.  He could tell she wanted to see Ron too.  They only time they ever really saw him was the back of his head during class, they didn't even see him the common room any more.  They sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny.  

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said.  

"Hullo!" Ginny replied pleasantly.  

"Have you seen your brother?"  Harry asked without saying hi.  

"Which one?"  She asked.  

"You know which one."  Harry told her.  

He knew she was only joking, but he didn't feel like playing games.  

"Nope, I haven't seen him for weeks and the last time I saw him he was with Barry." She said while eating a piece of Bacon.  

"Who?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.  

"The new kid, the stable boy's great-grandson or something."  Ginny said taking a bite of her toast.  

Harry didn't touch his plate.  He couldn't eat, not with Ron on his mind.  Hermione didn't touch her food either.  

"Ginny, aren't you the least bit worried about your brother?" Hermione asked her quietly.  

Ginny stopped shoving food in her mouth.  She reminded Harry a lot of Ron, who would always shove food into his mouth even if he couldn't fit any more in.  Ginny thought for a moment then answered.  

"I am, but he's acted like this before."  

Hermione raised an eyebrow.  

"Over the summer, he wouldn't leave his room.  If you ask me he was acting a lot like Percy over the summer.  Not coming out of his room, except for meals and all."  Ginny informed them.  

Harry knew something was definitely wrong.  Ron would never act like Percy even if he were paid to, well maybe if he was paid to, but that was a different story.  Harry stood up and grabbed his bag.  

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  

"I'm going to find Ron." Harry answered.  

Hermione got her stuff and followed him out of the Great Hall.  They walked down the corridor passing students heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.  They said hi to a few, but kept and walking.  Harry didn't know why, but he went to the library to look for him.  They went in and they looked down the different rows of books.  When they walked down one aisle, a smile crept across Hermione's face.  

"What?" Harry asked bewildered why she would be smiling.  

"This was where I picked up the book that transported us to Arcadia.  I will never forget how stupid I acted, picking up a book I've never seen in the library before."  She giggled and shook her head.  

Harry rolled his eyes and continued on.  Finally they came to the last row of shelves and in the corner stood Ron and Barry laughing at something.  Harry and Hermione walked up to them.  It took the two a while to notice that Harry and Hermione were standing there.  

"What are you doing here?"  Hermione asked when Ron finally acknowledged that they were there.  

"What do you mean, what am I doing here, it's a library.  What do you think?"  Ron retorted.  

Hermione gave him a menacing glare.  Barry looked at Hermione and said, "Surprised I haven't seen you here.  By what Ron says I thought you would be in here every free minute you have."  

Harry turned and looked at Barry in disgust.  

"You have a problem if she prefers to be on top of things?"  Harry asked angrily.   

Barry only chuckled.  

Harry looked at Ron for help in defending Hermione.  Ron sat there looking smug.  Hermione's mouth was slightly agape, because Ron wasn't doing anything.  

"Famous Harry Potter can't think of anything to say?  That's a first after all those interviews and news articles on you."  Barry said making Ron laugh.  

Harry was amazed.  He and Ron had been best friends since the first year they met at Hogwarts and now he left him for a boy who acted like Draco Malfoy.  Hermione turned to Ron.  

"How much of a fool can you become?  Soon you'll be joining Malfoy and becoming one of his cronies."  Hermione said raising her voice above normal library level.  

"Really now," was all Ron said.  

Harry spun on his heels and walked out with Hermione close by.  When they were long gone from the library, they started talking.  

"What has gotten in to him?"  Harry asked.  

"I have a theory, Barry the new kid.  He's made Ron feel like he's finally more important.  He use to be with you all the time and was overshadowed.  Now he's got a friend who makes him feel important."  Hermione said.  

Harry was angry, angry with himself and angry with Ron.  Why did he have to be so famous that he pushed his best friend away?  Why did Ron have to think Harry was better than him, because he wasn't?  These thoughts raced through his mind.  

"Harry, we have to get to class."  She said trying to guide him towards the dungeons.  

He was lucky he had Hermione with him otherwise; he would have been late for Potions.  They walked in and sat down in the back as far from Barry and Ron as possible.  Malfoy walked in and was laughing madly.  He took the seat next to Harry and Crabbe and Goyle sat down with him.  

"So, Potter, did Weasley leave you because of your girlfriend? Or is that mudblood just there until he comes back?"  

Harry who was already filled to the brim with anger was in rage.  He stood up not caring what Snape would do to him.  

"How dare you!  How dare you call Hermione that," He said pulling out his wand. 

"What makes you above the rest, Malfoy, that git you call your father?"  

Malfoy's laughter turned into a harsh glare.  "I don't like you insulting my family, Potter."  Malfoy said while standing up.  "What about that mum of yours though…?" 

Malfoy started, but didn't finish because Harry shouted his curse just as Snape walked in.  There was a flash of light and Draco was on the ground.  

"Potter!"  Snape yelled. "A hundred points from Gryffindor for attacking another student."  He barked. "Mr. Goyle, please take him up to the hospital wing, as for you two come with me."  

Harry, who didn't care what else Snape was going to do to him, shot back, "She didn't do anything.  It was me.  Punish me all you want, but don't punish Hermione for something she didn't do."  

Harry glared at Snape, who had become furious.  

"I am the teacher, Potter, I will decide who deserves the punishing."  Snape said.  

Harry took a glance at Ron.  He was laughing.  HarrHaHaHarHarry could only hope he was laughing at Malfoy who could barely walk and not him and Hermione.  Barry pointed at Harry and whispered something in Ron's ear and he started cracking up.  Snape however was oblivious to his laughing.  He walked straight out of the room and beckoned Harry and Hermione to follow him. They walked down the halls in complete silence.  He had a feeling Snape would do everything in his power to get them expelled.  Harry had his head down and Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears.  

"In here." Snape said pointing to his office.  

They walked in and he followed.  They did not sit down, feeling as if they weren't welcome to.  Snape stood behind his desk.  He gave them a defiant stare then he spoke.  

"You come into my class, thinking you can do whatever you want.  Then you go and curse a fellow student!"  

Harry tried to argue, but Snape wouldn't let him.  

"I have reason to expel you both for such behavior."  He bellowed.  

"Sir," Hermione said timidly, but Snape cut her off.  

"I don't want to hear your side of the story, Miss Granger."  

There was stillness for minutes.  

"I will go and fetch the Headmaster and if you try to do anything while you are here, I will be doubly sure that you are expelled.  Don't give me tears, Granger."  

He walked out of the room with his robes billowing out behind him.  Harry looked at Hermione.  She was crying.  Harry put his hand on her shoulder.  

"Dumbledore will see reason, Hermione." He said softly.  "He will." He added with a nod.  

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and leaned over and hugged Harry.  

"Harry Potter, no matter what anyone says you are the greatest person I know."  Hermione said and Harry smiled.  

"Thanks, Hermione."  He said.  

They waited there knowing they would be all right.   Snape opened the door with a bang and Dumbledore followed him.  Snape glanced at them then looked back up at Dumbledore.  

"I expect that you two know what you have done is wrong," Dumbledore started, ", and under the circumstances we cannot expel you, but you will be punished."  He finished sternly.  

Snape looked as if his birthday had been cancelled.  Harry cleared his throat to signal he wanted to speak.  

"Yes, Harry?"  Dumbledore said.  

"Sir, Hermione shouldn't be punished.  I was the one breaking the rules…" but he couldn't finish because Hermione cut him off.  

"Headmaster, I will take full responsibility for what happened."  

Dumbledore shook his head.  "Miss Granger, I ask that you both don't try to save the other, otherwise you can be accused of something worse."  Dumbledore said quietly to Hermione.  

After he finished, he glanced at Snape and Harry and Hermione understood that he didn't want them trying to save each other because Snape would become suspicious.  

"Now, I believe it would be smart for you all to return to class, including you Severus don't you have a class to teach?"  

Snape was fuming.  "Yes, Headmaster."  He said trying to remain calm.  

Dumbledore shooed them off and Harry and Hermione returned to class with Snape at their heels.  They sat back down at their seats to see that Malfoy and Goyle had not returned, yet.  The rest of the class had been talking.  They guessed it was about the recent events and what their punishment would be and if they were to be expelled.  They were all amazed to see them come back to class alive.  

They started class and it went on as usual.  Snape hating Harry and taking points from Gryffindor, although there was no Malfoy to snigger at them when this happened.  Afterward, Harry and Hermione hurried off to lunch.  They sat down with Neville, Dean, and Seamus.  The conversation started off with what happened in Snape's office and they told the entire story.  Then it turned over to Quidditch and the season.  Then, finally, it came down to Ron.  

"Where's Ron?"  Neville asked.  

"Not here."  Seamus replied.  

Dean laughed at Seamus's joke.  

"No, really?"  Neville asked again.  

Harry shrugged.  Hermione shook her head.  

"Come on you know where he is.  He's your best friend."  Dean said to Harry and Hermione.  

Before either of them could reply Seamus started.  "He's been hanging out with that stable boy kid, Barry is it?"  

Harry nodded.  They went back to their food realizing Harry and Hermione didn't want to talk about it.  

When they finished they headed off towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.  

"'Lo there."  Hagrid said happily. "Where's Ron?  'e still off with that Barry kid?"  Harry nodded.  "I don' like that boy.  There's jus' something about 'im."  Hagrid shook his head.  "Well, I got a good lesson planned fer today. 'ope everyone likes it."  

Harry and Hermione waited for the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins to show up.  Then Hagrid began his class.  

"Today, we're gonna learn 'bout Griffins.  Now, who knows what a Griffin looks like?"  

Despite the days events Hermione's hand went straight in the air like usual.  

"Yes, 'ermione."  Hagrid said calling on her.  

"The Griffin has front legs and a head of a giant eagle, but the body and hind legs of a lion."  

Hagrid smiled. "Very good.  Now, let's go take a gander at one."  

He led them around the Forbidden Forest to the paddock where they had the Hippogriff lesson.  Hagrid whistled and three large animals came running up.  They looked exactly as Hermione said they did.  The class took a few steps back.  When they reached the fence they stopped and Hagrid went up and petted one. 

 "Griffins are hard to 'come friends with so ya gots to be careful 'round them.  They are mostly used in the wizarding world for guarding things an' otherwise they run free."  

Harry thought they were very similar to Hippogriffs and he was glad Malfoy wasn't here to ruin the lesson.  Hagrid beckoned Harry and Hermione up to where he was standing. 

 "Now, all yer gots to do is the same with o' Hippogriff.  Everyone 'member what to do?"  

The class nodded their heads.  The Slytherins looked like they were ready to plot a plan to ruin Hagrid's class, but Harry knew because they didn't have their master planner they wouldn't try anything.  Harry was the first to try.  He kept eye contact and bowed.  Then he came back up and waited.  The Griffin didn't bow.  Harry was ready to run.  

"Good job, 'Arry!" Hagrid said. "See the look in 'is eye?  That means 'e'll let you pet 'im.  Go on then."   

He could hear Ron and Barry laughing.  Harry put his hand up to the neck of the Griffin and ran it down to where the feathers stopped.  It shook its head a little as if it were enjoying it.  Two other students came up and tried the same with the other Griffins.  

When the Slytherins got up, it actually looked like they liked it.  The Griffins seemed to be much nicer than the Hippogriffs if they didn't like you.  They gave you a chance to run.  Neville ended up running from every Griffin and then hiding in Hagrid's hut.  Hermione and Harry shared the same Griffin the entire class.  They talked about different things.  Things other than how Ron had ditched them.  They thought of happy thoughts.  They shared many laughs during that class on Halloween and Harry enjoyed spending time with Hermione much more than he thought he would.  They walked back up to the castle with the rest of the Gryffindors.  Barry and Ron hadn't said a word about the class until they were inside.  

"I'm amazed he could actually tame those creatures."  Barry said and he and Ron scurried off to the North Tower.  

"Well, I'll see you at the feast, Harry." Hermione said as she went off to Arithmacy.   

Harry trudge up to the North Tower not wanting to go to class.  He walked into the room and sat down at his usual table.  He opened his book and rested his chin on his hands.  

"Afternoon."  Came Trewlaney's misty voice.  Lavender and Parvati were sitting up at attention and listening to every word she said.  "Now let us work with our crystal balls and prepare you Inner Eye."  

At these words Harry drifted off into a deep sleep.  

"Harry!  Harry! Get up."  Someone was yelling in his ear.  

He opened his eyes to see the room empty except for himself and Dean, who was trying to wake him up.  Harry shook his head to wake himself up and put his book in his bag.  He climbed down to the main floor with Dean talking about Quidditch.  

When they got to the Great Hall, they saw all the pumpkins in the air and smelled the good food.  Harry sat next to Hermione and Dean sat on his other side.  

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked while chewing on her dinner.  

"Harry fell asleep during class again."  Dean answered.  

"It's a way to pass the time."  Harry mumbled, but no one heard him.  

He began to eat and the feast went on.  He didn't see any sight of Ron or Barry.  He thought about the night he met Barry.  Barry had said he went to Stonewall before he got the letter. Then, he talked to Ron about Quidditch.  Then it hit him.  If he went to Stonewall and was part of a Muggle family, how would he know about the Chudley Cannons?  

"Hermione."  Harry said.  She turned and faced him.  "The stable boy's grandchild or whatever he was a Muggle before right?"  He asked.  

She nodded her head.  He jumped up out of his seat.  

"Where you going?" Hermione shouted after him.  She ran out and followed.  

"How come we didn't see this before?"  Harry started.  

"See what?" Hermione asked bewildered.  

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that the new boy was in deep conversation with Ron about Quidditch when he was a Muggle born and just learned about the school?"  

Then Hermione got it.  Her face lit up like a light bulb.  They walked towards the library to where they saw the two last.  When they got there Ron and Barry weren't there.  They wandered around the school aimlessly.  Hermione stopped Harry after they looked in the Charm's room.  

"Harry, what if … you know…Barry… is here for…Voldemort and he's trying to…to…lure you by…by… capturing Ron?"  Hermione said hinting she was worried for both Ron and Harry.  

The thought had crossed Harry's mind before, but he pushed it away not wanting to worry about it.  

"I dunno.  I dunno." Harry said quietly.  

Hermione quivered.  They worked their way down to the dungeons without saying another word.  They headed towards one room and heard talking.  

"He should be here anytime now."  It sounded like Barry.  

"What are you talking about?" It was Ron.  Ron was in there with Barry.  

"Well all during that time you were under my power, Harry's been getting worried and so if you weren't at the feast, I knew he would come looking for you.  Or at least from the way you talked about him, being valiant and a great friend, I thought he would."  

Harry could here Ron grunt as if he were trying to break loose from ropes around him.  

"What do you want with him?"  Ron asked furiously.  

"Oh, I have my reasons."  Barry replied.  

Harry and Hermione could hear him chuckle.  Harry saw Hermione take her wand out and Harry did the same.  Harry held up three fingers signaling on three they would go in.  He put one down, then another.  The door opened in front of them.  Barry came into view and said "One" like he knew they were counting down to when they were going to enter.  Barry laughed an eerie laugh.  

"Come in."  He said to them.  

Harry glared at him.  He slowly stepped into the dungeon.  Hermione came in behind him.  

"Harry! No!" shouted Ron from across the room where he was bound to the wall.  

Barry closed the door and asked,  "Famous Harry Potter come to save his friend?"  Hermione stepped forward her wand facing Barry.  

"Do you dare?"  She asked him.  

Barry simply nodded and a wide evil grin came to his face.  

"Oh, do I."  

Harry noticed that Barry's wand was pointing at Hermione's heart.  

"One move and all I do is mutter a simple spell to make you spill all.  You should know why you wouldn't want me to do that.  You have a little secret hidden inside you and I know."  

Hermione put her arm down and said, "You wouldn't?"  

"I would." Barry replied.  Hermione backed away from him and stood near Ron.  She had gone white with fear. 

"Now, I would like to tell a little tale if you don't mind."  

Harry didn't move; he kept his eyes glued to Barry.  

"I'll take that for a yes."  He hissed.  "When I first came to Hogwarts, I was sent by my master.  He bewitched the sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor.  Once I was in Gryffindor my master told me to get close to Harry Potter so he would trust me, but I thought of a better plan.  That plan was to get close to Potter's best friend."  Barry twirled his wand and took a glance at Ron who was still trying to break free from the ropes.  "I started off talking to Ron about Quidditch, because I knew he loved it. So I lured him to become my friend by making up stories of how I was overshadowed by my brothers who were geniuses and I made him feel like I understood him.  Then when the time was right I put the Imperius Curse on him so he would act like I wanted him to.  While he was under the curse he told me all about you two, how Harry was brave and would always stand by Ron and how Hermione was a clever bookworm and always spent a lot of time in the library."  He took a pause and looked at Hermione.  She had a look on her face of pure hatred.  

"Once I learned everything about you two I planned a way to pull you to me.  I knew if Ron wasn't at meals and wasn't around a lot you would get suspicious.  Finally, I got you to come here tonight so I can finish my business."  

Barry walked over to the corner of the dungeon and pulled out a large trunk.  It had seven locks on it and was much like the one Professor Moody had last year.  Barry pulled out a set of keys and jingled them a little.  

"These are your fate."  He told them.  

Ron stopped pulling at the ropes and looked at Barry.  Barry put a key into the first lock.  When he opened the trunk it looked like a television screen.  

"Ah, good got it on my first try."  Said Barry.  

He pointed his wand at Ron and muttered a spell.  The ropes untied themselves and Ron was free.  He massaged his wrists where the ropes had been the tightest.  Barry snapped his fingers and pointed at Hermione.  

"Come here, Granger."  He said wickedly.  

Hermione walked at a snail's pace to where Barry stood.  He pointed to the trunk and she peered down into it.  As she looked in, she was pulled into the trunk. 

"Hermione!"  Ron and Harry shouted.  

Harry and Ron lunged at Barry, but he shouted a spell that repelled them.  

"She's in no immediate danger."  Barry reassured, but Harry didn't feel reassured at all.  He didn't trust Barry the least and wouldn't be surprised if he were lying.  

"Now your turn, Weasley."  Ron picked himself up off the ground and walked towards Barry.  "Just look down."  Barry whispered.  Ron reluctantly looked down and he too was sucked into the trunk.  

"Ron!"  Harry shouted.  He tried to get at Barry again, but he was stopped by the same spell.  

"Potter, Potter." He said shaking his head.  "Don't be so silly.  Come here and have a gander."  Barry beckoned him to come over.  Harry stood glaring at the boy.  "It's not going to kill you, honestly."  He assured.  Harry took one step, then another.  

It took him a while, but he was finally standing next to Barry.  Barry raised an eyebrow at him.  

"Could it take you any longer?  Now pear down."  

Harry wouldn't look down so Barry pushed his head down to look.  Harry felt a rush of could air and he felt like he was flying on a snowy day.  He sensed like he were becoming a liquid then becoming a solid again.  He hit the earth with a loud thud.  He saw below him grass that felt moist under his dry fingers.  He looked up to see that it was dark out.  On his right, he saw Ron and Hermione.  


	4. Chapter Four: The Riddles

"Ron! Hermione!" He shouted and ran towards them.

Hermione embraced him in a tight hug.

"Hermione, please, I would like to breath." Harry said.

"Sorry." She said quietly, while blushing even though no one could see it.

"Where are we?" Ron asked looking around at the land.

It was quite dark and foggy out so their vision was slightly impaired. Harry sat down on the grass. Ron and Hermione looked down at him. Then, his scar burned with excruciating pain. He clutched his forehead. Ron looked quite worried, while Hermione tried to remain calm.

"Does that mean, he's here?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I dunno." She kneeled next to Harry and Ron sat on the moist grass. Harry's scar stopped burning and he let go of his forehead. Then again it burned and stopped. This continued for several minutes.

"We can't just sit around like this." Hermione said perturbed.

"What are we suppose to do? Wander around and get lost?" Ron snapped.

"Calm down both of you! Pull yourselves together." Harry said raising his voice slightly. He stood up. "There's a stable down a ways or at least it looks like it. It might be safe to go there, because it looks like it's about to rain." He continued.

He led them down a small hill to the stable. There was a dim light glowing in the window. Ron peered in. Harry gave him a questioning look and Ron shook his head no. They headed in. There was an undersized fire in the large fireplace and there were only a few horses in the stalls. Harry pulled a clump of hay up to the fire and sat down. Ron remained standing and Hermione pulled up a wooden stool. There was silence while they stared into the fire then Ron spoke. "What are we suppose to do now?"

Harry contemplated over what had popped in his mind before. He thought about sending an owl to Dumbledore, but he forgot he didn't have an owl. He had also thought about signaling Sirius somehow, but he didn't know of any spells.

"I suggest we stay low here for a while incase Barry was coming after us to finish us off." Hermione recommended. Ron went red with fury.

"I can't believe I acted like that. I thought he was a better friend then you guys." He shook his head angry with himself. "I'm sorry I treated you that way." He apologized to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione hugged him. (It wasn't as tight as she hugged Harry.) "We're glad to have you back, Ron." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Now what do we do after we lay low for a while?" Harry said returning to the subject of the plan. Hermione looked at Ron. Ron had a dark look on his face.

"I've got a plan." Ron said. "It might not be practical, but I like the idea."

Hermione looked worried that Ron had come up with an absurd plan. The fire crackled and popped. Nodding Harry urged Ron to continue.

"Well, whatever we do we have got to get back at Barry, I think we should put him through hell with Snape…"

Hermione looked at him warningly, "Ron!"

"Sorry." He said and continued. "We get him in trouble with Snape…"

But he didn't finish because he was cut off again, but not by Hermione but by Barry.

"I don't think I'll be able to get in trouble with Snape because after tonight I won't be going back," He said with a wide grin. ", And neither will you three." He took a pause and stepped forward. "I hope you enjoyed traveling here? I know I most certainly did. I thought this would be the perfect place for you to come, especially since it was where so many were killed. Now are any of you bright enough to figure out where we are?"

He scanned over them. His eyes lingered at Hermione for a second longer then Harry and Ron. Hermione tried to speak, but Barry started talking again.

"I wouldn't try to answer, Granger, you don't know what I'll do to you before I kill you."

Hermione gulped and gripped the short stool she was sitting on until her knuckles turned white.

"What about famous Harry Potter? Does he have an answer?" Barry stepped forward and kept eye contact with Harry. "One right answer keeps your two friends alive longer." He hissed in Harry's ear.

Harry could feel some spit hit the side of his head. He thought for a moment then answered, "If I answer correctly, I save their lives."

Barry tutted and shook his head. "No, you heard me wrong, Potter, they stay alive longer. They don't stay alive forever."

Harry stood up off his patch of hay. He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Barry. "If I answer this question correctly, they live." He said jerking his head towards Ron and Hermione.

Barry had a hint of terror portrayed on his face. "Fine they live, but it becomes two questions." Harry nodded and placed his wand back in his pocket. Barry seemed to be breathing again now that Harry put his wand away.

"I'll repeat myself. Where are we?"

Harry started talking out loud explaining his answer, "You, Barry the great-grandson or whatever of the stable boy, brought us here, so it will have some significance to you." Harry paced the small room slowly. He looked at the few horses in the stable. "We're in a stable," Harry continued, ", meaning we would be on Cabrini College grounds." He finished off.

Barry's eyes narrowed and he clenched his hand in a fist.

"Correct." Barry replied silently.

Harry faced Ron, who was smiling, and Hermione, who still looked white with fear. Harry thought about what Barry had said earlier. How Hermione had a secret. Maybe it was another time-turner. Harry shook the idea off and placed his attention on Barry who was preparing the next question.

"Got it." Barry stated. "Here is a riddle and one of my favorites." He paused. "I live in the dark. I live with a large family. I am the ruler. I am the king. I will be around forever and will be around longer then Potter. Who am I?"

Barry had himself a small laugh at the puzzled look on Harry's face. He saw Hermione's eyes light up in the corner of his eye. She knew the answer, he could tell it by the look on her face. She was as easy to read as a book. Hermione tried to mouth the words, but Harry couldn't make it out. Ron saw Hermione trying to tell Harry the answer and he tried to make a distraction. He threw a stone at Barry's head, which captured Barry's attention.

"You little weasel." Barry said to Ron.

At this time Hermione took out her wand and started writing in the air. She wrote an L, then an O. Then next letter looked like and R or a B, he wasn't quite sure. The next few were, D, V, and O. Barry turned back at Harry and saw Hermione writing the letters.

"_Erasero_!" Barry shouted pointing his wand at Hermione's writing. The writing vanished. "Granger, you ruin all the fun. Now, for your foolishness, I think I will kill you all and you have the pleasure of going first." He raised his wand over his head.


End file.
